Archie Yates
Archie Yates is a character in Twisted. He is the former captain of the soccer team and Lacey's ex-boyfriend. He was agitated by Danny and Lacey's renewed friendship, and furious and embarrassed when he found out they were more. He is portrayed by Grey Damon. Biography Archie was seen doing Lacey near the beginning of the Pilot episode. He seems to have high standards and a great reputation in the social class of the school. Archie also seems a bit jealous of Lacey and Danny's relationship. He was not at the party to see Danny flirting with Lacey, and he also didn't find out about Lacey taking Danny home and her spending the night. They didn't sleep with each other but Archie would get the wrong idea if he were to find out. Jo finds out about their sleepover and Danny asks Jo to not tell anyone and she agreed. Season One Physical Appearance Archie has short, wavy, brown hair. He has blue/gray eyes. Archie has white skin. He's also fairly tall. Relationships Lacey Porter Little is known about Archie and Lacey's r elationship. They have been dating since before the show started.He doesn't approve of Lacey socializing with Danny. Archie might be jealous of Danny and Lacey's relationship. Lacey and Archie are broken up when Lacey decides she wants to be with Danny and although she dumped him, slept with Danny, and was involved with him before they broke up, he is still the only one who talks to her at school. Although he coolly informs her she's not invited to the soccer team's party, he does stop Scott from mocking her. Danny Desai Archie is not fond of Danny. When Danny returns, Archie gets jealous of his relationship with Lacey. When Regina dies, Archie immediately suspects Danny. In Grief Is a Five Letter Word he and Danny get in a fight. He usually calls Danny names like freak, socio, and is always mean/rude to him. In the finale when Danny shows up at the party he is angry and threatens him if he doesn't leave, when Danny says he helped them get to the regionals (a valid point) Archie replies that he should walk out while he can and almost gets himself into another fight. Danny figures out that Archie is the one who poisoned Cole and framed him for it, so he could get Danny thrown off the team, he gets revenge on Archie by informing Cole, who truly poisoned him, Danny also indirectly damages Archie's high school reputation, as well as getting him expelled along with Scott from Green Grove High School. Jo Masterson Jo and Archie never really interact though it's clear he doesn't like her. Mostly, because in their main scene he says (to Lacey) disapprovingly "you're hanging out with Jo Masterson" and says her name in a somewhat disgusted tone, though he apologizes when she sarcastically retorts that it's nice to see him too, after he stumbles upon the two at school. Lacey defends Jo by saying in a tired tone that Jo's just as creeped out by Danny as the rest of them. This later turns out to be false when she confesses her love for him, which Archie watches. When he hears this he looks surprised like everyone else, but also faintly amused. Appearance *Pilot *Grief Is a Five Letter Word *PSA De Resistance *Sleeping with the Frenemy *Three For The Road (mentioned) *We Need To Talk About Danny Trivia *His last name is Yates as mentioned by Chief Masterson in one of Sleeping with the Frenemy promo clips released. *It is revealed in the summer finale that he and Scott poisoned Cole and framed Danny for it so he could leave the team, however according to him they didn't mean for him to end up in the hospital. *Lacey ("offscreen") reports Archie, along with Scott's actions of poisoning Cole, and framing Danny for it, to principal Mark Tang, who reports it to the high school board; as stated by Cole, after Lacey reported Archie and Scott to the principal who reports it to the high school board, Scott caved in and confessed, they are now both expelled. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Article stubs Category:Antagonists